The Smash Mansion Observer
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Yoshi, Pichu, and Kirby are part of the Smash Mansion's newspaper crew and Pichu decides to "improvise" stories about people. To add to it, there's a mansion full of smashers that are victims. Yep. It's another story people.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Warriorcatgirl375 here with another story. I have been working on this story in school instead of paying attention and I just got done with the last chapter today so now I'm going to type the chapters from my notebook on the computer. So, without further ado, here's my new story! Enjoy!**

**Fun Fact: This was inspired by three things! An episode of SpongeBob, "The Kraby Chronicle", an episode of Ed, Edd, n' Eddy "Truth or Ed", and a story on this archive by NinjaFalcon90 called "The Brawling Times". **

Chapter 1 

"Lucas."

"Villager."

"Toony."

"Uh...Nana."

The young smashers were standing outside of the Smash Mansion, playing outside. They were about to play basketball and Ness and Popo were picking their teams. Ness had Lucas and Toony on his team while Popo had Villager and Nana. The only ones that remained were Pichu, Kirby, and Yoshi.

Ness scanned the three remainders, deciding who should be on his team. Yoshi stood patiently, Kirby stared off into space, and Pichu was hopping up and down with excitement, hoping to get picked.

"Yoshi." Ness finally said. Yoshi smiled and made his way to the other team. All that remained now was Kirby and Pichu.

"Hmmmm..." Popo said, rubbing his chin. _Pick me! Pick me! Pick me! _Pichu was saying to herself in anticipation. "...Kirby." Popo finally made up his mind.

"What?!" Pichu shouted in disbelief. Kirby regained his attention and made his way over to Popo's group. "How can you choose the mindless puffball over me?!" Pichu said with annoyance.

"Cause I felt like it." Popo said matter-of-factly.

"And I'm not mindless!" Kirby said with a huff.

"Really?" Pichu said with a skeptical look. "Then what's two plus two?" Kirby's eyes widen and he tried his best to think. After a solid minute, a blank look spread across his face and drool started to drip from his mouth. The other kids looked him, waving their hands in front of his face to get his attention, but it didn't work.

"Great, Pichu." Toony sighed. "Ya broke him."

"Now we're one player short!" Villager said.

"Okay, lemme play now!" Pichu said with a smile.

"After what you did to Kirby?" Popo said. "No!" Pichu's smile fell into a frown.

"Popo, you don't have to be me-"

"I'll sit with Pichu to make it even." Yoshi volunteered, interrupting Nana.

"Whatever you say." Ness said with a shrug. The green dinosaur walked over and stood next to an unhappy Pichu, who had her arms crossed over her chest. The other young smashers then started to play their game. Yoshi and Pichu stood in an uncomfortable silence until Pichu broke it with a sigh.

"I'm sorry for blanking Kirby's mind and having you not play." She said, looking away.

Yoshi only smiled. "It's fine, you don't have to apologize. I wanted to sit it out." A faint blush then appeared on his cheeks. "Not only did I sit out to make the teams even, but I wanted to be here with you." Pichu turned and gave her friend a questioning and a little surprised look. Yoshi's eyes widen. "I-I mean, ya know, to keep you company! That's all!" He added hastily. Pichu nodded and casted her gaze away.

Another awkward silence passed. Yoshi was mentally bitch-slapping himself at what he said to Pichu until an idea came to him. "Hey Pichu!" He said with excitement. Pichu turned back to him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Since we're not playing, I was wondering if you would want to help me with the mansion's newspaper for a little while."

Pichu then gave him a look. "The mansion's newspaper?" She asked in disbelief. "Sorry Yoshi, but writing isn't my thing. It's too boring!" Yoshi casted his glance down, a little disappointed.

"Oh. Alright."

"Sorry, it's just-" Pichu started.

"No, it's okay. I shouldn't force you to do something you don't like. Though, all the work that I do myself pays well..."

"Wait! Did you say pay?" Pichu asked.

Yoshi nodded. "Yeah. I collect the money that the smashers pay to get the paper. That's how it works." Of course, being a kid, the sound of money was music to Pichu's ears.

She smiled. "Ya know what, I changed my mind! I'll gladly help you with the mansion's newspaper!" Yoshi smiled in return.

"Great!" He said.

"But, the two of us won't be enough to cut it." Pichu said. Yoshi tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "I've been handling the paper myself for a while. The two of us should be fine."

"Yeah, but that'll take too long to put the paper together." Pichu pointed out. "We need at least one more person to be the photographer, I'll write the stories, and you can put it all together." As if on cue, Kirby snapped out of his moment of blankness and blink in confusion.

"What I miss?" He asked. Pichu faced him and smiled.

"Perfect!" She said. "Kirby, how would you like to help me and Yoshi in making the mansion's newspaper? You can take the pretty pictures. Would you do that for us?" Kirby looked at her then smiled.

"Okay!" He said.

"Great!" Pichu smiled.

"Well, one more addition wouldn't hurt." Yoshi said. "I mean, the more the merrier."

"Then it's settled." Pichu said, rubbing her paws together. "Let's go!" And with that, the three headed off.

**(Page Break) **

"Here's where the making of the newspaper takes place." Yoshi said proudly. The three entered the room. There was a desk with piles of papers on it, a bulletin board with ideas hanging on it, a computer, and a press machine. Kirby stared at everything in awe. Pichu inspected the room with little interest.

"Yeah, that's nice. When do we get to selling?" She asked.

"We don't put them up for sale yet." Yoshi answered. "I haven't even got today's paper printed. You'll have to wait fifteen minutes." Pichu groaned and the three stepped fully into the room and closed the door. Pichu and Kirby sat in two chairs and waited while Yoshi grabbed the stories he had already made and put them in the press machine to print. After what seemed like forever, many copies of newspapers started to come out of the machine.

Pichu, who was about to fall asleep, sat up and hopped off of her seat. She ran over to the papers and read the title. "The Smash Mansion Observer?" She said, rubbing her chin and nodded in approval. "Decent name. It's catchy."

"Thanks." Yoshi said, picking up the newspapers and putting them into a carrier bag. "I thought of the name myself." He then put the bag around his shoulder. "Well, I'm off to sell. Wish me luck!"

"You know I will when it comes to money." Pichu said then quickly corrected herself. "I mean, providing interesting news to fellow smashers." Yoshi smiled and made his way out of the room, leaving Pichu and Kirby alone. "Man, I can imagine all the money we'll get with Yoshi's juicy stories." Pichu said with a chuckle.

"Pichu, is that the only reason why you agreed to help with the paper?" Kirby asked.

"Well of course it is." Pichu answered. "But that's always why people work nowadays. It's called 'The Modern Reason to Why Young People Get Jobs.'"

"Ohhh." Kirby said with understanding.

**(Page Break) **

About two hours passed. Kirby was sleeping in a chair and Pichu was watching YouTube videos on the computer. After a couple minutes, Yoshi reentered the room, looking quite disappointed. Pichu perked her ears and turned to see that the green dinosaur was back. She smiled and scampered over to him.

"So how much money did ya get? Huh? Huh? How much?" She asked. Yoshi looked at her and sighed.

"None." He answered. "The smashers didn't take interest in the paper. I didn't sell a single one." He sighed once more. "Again." Pichu's smile quickly disappeared.

"What?!" She said in disbelief. "How can that be?" She then grabbed on of the newspapers from the delivery bag. "You work so hard to make these stories, and they just reject it! Seriously! What kind of taste in gossip do they have if they...don't..." She trailed off when she actually started reading the newspaper herself.

She read the first page which had an article about with a headline reading, _Peach Makes Apple Cinnamon Strudels. _With a picture of Peach herself with her dessert. Pichu flipped over to the next page and saw another about Mario and Luigi repairing the sink in one of the bathrooms, another about the mansion's chess club, another about Falco, Sonic, and Mega Man engaging in a fifteen hour non-stop game of Monopoly. Pichu flipped the page again, seeing a page of badly drawn comics that didn't even make sense and an interview called _What It's Like to be The Princess of Hyrule. _and a bunch of other boring stuff.

Pichu turned to Yoshi and gave him a look that was a mixture of disbelief and questioning. "What is this?" She asked.

"The newspaper?" Yoshi said warily.

"This has to be a joke." Pichu said. "No wonder the other smashers didn't buy our paper, it's boring as crap!"

"It's not!" Yoshi defended.

"Really now?" Pichu challenged. "Peach makes strudels, Falco, Sonic, and Mega Man playing Monopoly, Mario fixing stuff? No one wants to know about that!"

"Well, a..." Yoshi said. "Okay, I admit. They're not the most eye-catching stories, but it's the truth! What else am I supposed to write about?"

"You know nothing about news in papers these days." Pichu said with a sigh. "They're full of juicy stories about people. If you can't find a juicy story, you improvise."

"Improvise?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes. All you need is an active imagination, a person the story will be about, a camera, and Photoshop. Then boom! You got a juicy story!" When Yoshi still looked a little confused, Pichu grabbed the camera from the desk. "Here, I'll give an example." She then took a picture of Kirby, who was still asleep on the chair. Pichu scampered over to the computer, exited off of YouTube, uploaded the picture, then pulled up Photoshop. After she did a couple of things, she pulled up a blank word document, put the picture on it, and started to type. Once she was finished, she printed it and showed it to Yoshi.

Yoshi took it the paper and started to read it. "Kirby Caught in the Girl's Bathroom." He read. "Age somewhere around five or under, Kirby the star warrior was found in the Smash Mansion's School's girl's bathroom at around 10:35 a.m. He didn't arrive to gym, which was said to be his next class, and the coaches were beginning to think he was skipping. Nana then went to the bathroom and found Kirby in one of the stalls, sleeping. She quickly reported the puffball to Coach Trainer for being in the wrong bathroom and, out of opinion, peeping." Yoshi then looked at the picture, which was Photoshopped to look like Kirby was sleeping in a bathroom stall instead of the chair.

Yoshi looked at Pichu, who was smiling proudly. "But this never happened." He said.

"Exactly." Pichu replied. "That's the point to improvising. You make up a juicy story about someone when you can't find one on your own."

"But that's lying." Yoshi pointed out. "I can't lie in the paper. It'll spread false news and make people look bad."

"That's what magazines and newspapers do anyway. I don't see why we can't do it."

"Yeah, but-"

"Look Yoshi. Your newspaper is trailing in the dust. We're not going to get money if we keep putting useless news in it. This will save it. C'mon, please? For me?"

Yoshi looked at Pichu. She made a straight up adorable face. Her eyes were big and pleading and she had a small, innocent smile. He quickly gave in. "Alright. I'll do it." He said with a sigh. Pichu did a backflip of happiness in her head.

She smiled."Yes! Thanks Yoshi! I'm sure, you won't regret it!"

_I'm not too sure about that... _Yoshi mumbled to himself.

Let's see here now. Yoshi, Pichu, and Kirby are part of the Smash Mansion Newspaper crew and Pichu decides to "improvise" stories about people. To add to it, there's a mansion full of smashers that are victims. Yep. It's another story people.

**And done! Oh, I can't wait to have the next chapter up so you all can see what stories I already thought about for this newspaper. I'm sure you'll like them ;) Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope you're interested in the story so far. See ya! **


	2. Bathrooms, abuse, and pikmin

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Now in this one, the stories that I have thought up about the smashers come to play. *Laughs evilly and rubs hands together* Anyways, read away! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: Bathrooms, abuse, and pikmin 

"Kirby!" Pichu shouted, shaking the puffball. "Wake up!" Kirby's eyes flew open and he sat up straight in the chair.

"Twenty-two and everyone get's cupcakes!" He shouted. Pichu gave him a strange look, but quickly shook it away.

"Kirby, we're about to start making the next paper. I need you to go out and get pictures." She then handed him the camera and a little press hat.

"Okay." Kirby said. "But what do you want me to take pictures of?"

"I don't know, anything." Pichu responded. "Just bring them back here and I'll create stories for them."

Kirby nodded. "Okie-dokie." He then ran out of the room.

"Now, while he's out getting pictures," Pichu then picked up two notepads. "we can go out and find inspirations for stories." She then handed a notepad to Yoshi, but he kindly gave it back.

"No thanks." He said. "I'm still against the lying, so I'll leave that up to you and Kirby. I'll just concentrate on typing and printing the papers."

Pichu only shrugged. "Eh, suit yourself." She then exited the door to the room, leaving Yoshi alone. He sighed and sat in a chair. _This can't possibly end well. _He said to himself.

Pichu ran through the hallways and into the living room and looked around, in search of a story inspiration. Finding nothing, she scampered down one of the halls until she approached the door to the training room. Pichu opened the door and peeked in. Red was in there, training his three pokemon. Pichu continued to watch them._ Ugh. I can't imagine ever belonging to a trainer. _She said to herself. Then, an idea popped in her head. With an impish smile creeping onto Pichu's face, she quickly wrote in her notepad. Then, she took off down the hall.

Kirby walked along the halls of the mansion, taking random pictures like what Pichu told him to do. _I'm the best photographer ever! _He said to himself proudly.

**(Page Break) **

Yoshi sat at the computer, playing computer games when the door flew open and Pichu ran in, excitement shining in her brown eyes. "Let me guess, you got a story that never happened?" Yoshi mumbled.

"You bet I did!" Pichu answered with a smile. "Here's my story. Could you type it up?" She handed Yoshi her notepad and he read it over. His eyes widen in surprise at what the story said and then he sighed.

"Alright." He muttered, exiting off the game he was on, pulled up a word document, and started typing. Once he was done, he printed the paper and set it off to the side.

"Great! Now we just wait until Kirby comes with pictures." Pichu said. As if on cue, the door opened and Kirby walked in with his camera.

"I got pictures!" He announced. Pichu scampered over to him.

"Let's see what ya got." She said as she uploaded them onto the computer. Once the pictures showed up, they started to flip through them. One picture was of a butterfly outside, another was of a random door, another was of a couple of pikmin, another was of Peach's apple strudels, another was of Link eating a bag of chips, and the last one was of the refrigerator. Yoshi and Pichu stared at the pictures in confusion while Kirby looked on proudly.

"What possible story can we have for any of these pictures?" Yoshi finally asked.

"Well, Pichu told me to take pictures of anything, so I did." Kirby answered. "She said she'll think of stories for them."

"But how?" Yoshi asked once more.

"I got it!" Pichu shouted suddenly. She then pulled up Photoshop and put the picture of the pikmin and Peach's strudels on it. After some editing, she then put the new picture on a word document and typed the headline. "Check it out." Pichu said, leaning back in her chair. Yoshi and Kirby read the screen.

"Peach Bakes Pikmin in Strudels?" Yoshi said with disgust. He looked at the Photoshopped picture, which were the strudels but it had been edited to look like parts of pikmin were sticking out of them. "Okay, that's just disgusting!" Yoshi said.

"But, it's a juicy story." Pichu said. "Think of the reactions the smashers will have when they find out they're eating pikmin, or so they think. And think of the money they'll throw at us, just to read about it!"

Yoshi sighed. "Fine." Pichu typed up the article and printed it. Yoshi then took the article, the other article she wrote, and the one about Kirby and put them in the press machine to print.

**(Page Break) **

Yoshi entered the living room and saw most of the smashers gathered there. He took a deep breath and let it out. _Here goes nothing. _He walked forward and approached Lucario and Meta Knight on the couch. "Hey guys." Yoshi said. "Can I interest you in The Smash Mansion Observer?" Lucario gave him an uncertain look.

"I'm not sure." He muttered. The thing is, he didn't want it at all, but he didn't want to hurt Yoshi's feelings.

"Don't worry." Yoshi said to him. "I got some new members on the editing team and they made some changes to it. I assure you, you'll find it," He gulped. "interesting".

Lucario thought it over. "Hmmm..."

"I guess I'll take one." Meta Knight volunteered. He gave Yoshi a dollar and Yoshi handed him a paper. Meta Knight then read the first page, which the headline caught his attention. "Kirby was in the girl's bathroom?!" He said in disbelief. "I expected better of him!" He then started reading the article.

"It's that good?" Lucario asked, surprised. Meta Knight responded with a nod, not taking his eyes off of the paper. Lucario turned to Yoshi. "Give me one." He said, handing him a dollar. Yoshi took the dollar and gave him a paper. Lucario quickly read the one about Kirby and flipped to the next page. But, the next article made him frown as he read.

Yoshi walked away from the two, surprised. _I sold some. I actually some papers. _He said to himself. A smile started to appear on his face, bit it disappeared. _But this still isn't right. _

**(Page Break) **

Word quickly got around the mansion about the newspaper and how interesting the stories were. Many of the smashers quickly surrounded Yoshi so they can but a paper, leaving Yoshi's delivery bag empty of papers, but filled with money. He then made his way back to the newspaper room, but in the mansion, things were brewing.

"I can't believe him!" Nana shouted in rage. "Kirby sneaking into the girl's bathroom. That's just gross!"

"And it's always the innocent ones." Ivysaur muttered. She was then called over by Charizard, leaving Nana alone to fume. Before Nana could walk off, she spotted Kirby walking out of the newspaper room and toward the bathroom. She frowned and made her way over to the puffball.

"How can you do such a perverted thing, Kirby?!" She shouted at him. Kirby looked back at her, confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb!" Nana snapped. "You snuck into the girl's bathroom and took a nap in there! You, sir, are sick!" She then walked away with a huff. Kirby blinked, still very confused. Then, Samus and Zelda were walking down the hall, whispering to each other. They were pretty quiet, but Kirby was still able to hear them.

"I would never expect Kirby to do something like that." Zelda said. "Do you think Snake taught him to do it?"

Samus scoffed. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Kirby watched the two disappear, but before he could question about what they said, Meta Knight walked up to him. He looked at Kirby with his yellow eyes then shook his head and sighed.

"I am ashamed." Was all he said then walked away. Kirby didn't understand any of this. _What in the name of Nightmare are they talking about?! _He asked himself. Forgetting about the bathroom, Kirby started to walk back to the newspaper room, only to be stopped by Snake.

"Hey, Kirby." The soldier said, peering out of his box. Kirby faced him, a questioning look on his face. "I just wanna say, you have my respect." Snake then stuck his hand out of his box and made a thumbs up and walked away. Kirby watched him go. Now he's really confused.

**(Page Break) **

Red walked out of the kitchen, eating a sandwich. He noticed Rob reading the newspaper. _Huh. Yoshi must've wrote something interesting for once. _He said to himself. He walked into the living room, in hopes to find a newspaper to read himself, until he noticed all of the pokemon, except Pichu, huddled in a group, whispering to each other, looking angry.

Curious, Red started to walk toward them to find out what's wrong. But as he got closer, the pokemon noticed him and they shot glares at him. Red slowed his walking until he came to a complete stop, confused and a little scared. Charizard took the newspaper from Lucario and stalked over to Red and glared down at him. Red shrank away from the fire pokemon that towered over him, a little more scared than confused now.

"You, sir, are a sick bastard." Charizard growled. Red blinked.

"W-Wha?" He asked.

"You should know!" Charizard held up the paper and pointed to an article. Red read over the article.

"Red the Pokémon Abuser?!" He said in shock. "Fifteen-year-old (*), Red the pokemon trainer is said to be loving and caring toward his pokemon, but what we don't know is that he only finds them as worthless animals. When our backs are turned, he uses pokemon as slaves and treat them no better. He makes them do everything for him and it always leaves these poor creatures bone-tired and hungry. But does he care? To add along with everything, he wears clothes that has been made entirely from the skins of pokemon. Who would think that he would do these things? Who knows, what else does this Champion of the Kanto League do when we're not looking?" Red stopped reading, shocked and confused as hell. He looked up at Charizard with scared eyes.

"How can you do such horrid things?!" Charizard asked. "You heartless little-" He stopped his sentence with an angry growl.

"We...we trusted you." Squirtle said to him, tears brimming his big, brown eyes.

"We have feelings too!" Pikachu said with anger.

"This is why I never trusted humans." Mewtwo said. Red couldn't believe any of this.

"This isn't true!" He said to them. "I would never do these things!"

"A likely story!" Ivysaur scoffed.

"Let's leave this abuser to think about what he's done." Lucario suggested. The others nodded in agreement and they turned and left the shocked trainer.

Red stood there for a moment. "What just happened?" He asked himself.

**(Page Break) **

Mario, Link, and Fox sat on the couch, reading the newspaper. "Jeez. Who knew Red would do those things?" Link said.

"I'm surprised that Yoshi had actually put something interesting in the paper." Fox said.

"I know. Hey guys! Look at this one!" Mario said, pointing to the next article. They read it over and their faces became looks of shock and disgust.

"Peach uses pikmin in her strudels?!" Fox shouted in horror.

"Ugh! And I ate those!" Link shouted as well. Then, Olimar came running by, cradling his pikmin in his arms protectively. He skidded to a stop and turned behind him.

"You are and evil, evil, EVIL lady!" He shouted and continued to run. Peach then bounded after him.

"I'm serious Olimar. I didn't use any pikmin in my strudels!" She called, still following him. Mario, Link, and Fox watched in silence as the two disappeared down the hall. Mario sighed.

"The things that happened in this mansion." He muttered.

**Whoo! Done! Gosh, I didn't realize how long I made these chapters until I actually started typing them. This one took quite a while to type up. Well, there you have it! The newspaper stories will get more and more interesting in the later chapters, I assure you. Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up soon. See ya! **


	3. Zits and Cheating

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Now, this one is my favorite chapter so far because it has the best newspaper stories that I thought up of. *snickers evilly* So, anyways, read away! Enjoy! **

Chapter 3: Zits and Cheating 

"Here's todays pay." Yoshi said unenthusiastically as he plopped the delivery bag full of money on the ground. Pichu shot out of her chair and ran over to the bag.

"Holy crap!" She shouted with excitement. "The paper was a hit! I told you improvising would save it!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Yoshi said. Then, the door to the room opened and Kirby walked in, looking really confused. "What's wrong Kirby?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't know." Kirby said. "Nana got mad at me in the hallway and she said something about me going into the girl's bathroom." Yoshi's eyes widen but Pichu only shrugged.

"Oh that." She said. She then grabbed one of the papers and showed Kirby. "It was just a story I made up about you in the paper."

"But I never did that." Kirby said. "Now the girls are mad at me about it." Yoshi couldn't help but feel sorry. But before he could say anything, Pichu spoke again.

"Don't worry." She said. "Look at all the money we made from it!" Kirby's confused state quickly diminished when he saw the delivery bag full of dollars.

"Wow! It worked!" He cheered, smiling.

"I knew it would." Pichu said proudly. "And you were worried, Yoshi."

"I still am worried." Yoshi said. "Didn't you hear what Kirby said? People actually got mad at him for something he never did! That's not right!" Pichu only patted his shoulder.

"Calm down." She said. "It didn't bother Kirby that much. Look, he quickly forgot about it. So there for, it's okay." Yoshi opened his mouth to argue back, but he stopped and sighed. _I'm not gonna argue. She won't listen no matter what. _

**(Page Break) **

Yoshi sat in a chair and had his head resting on the desk, waiting for Pichu and Kirby to return for their next batch of lies for the day. What they were possibly going to make up today, Yoshi was more than happy to wait to find out.

Meanwhile, Pichu was walking around the mansion, searching for the next topic of her story. As she walked, she noticed the pokemon constantly giving Red death glares and Olimar was moving his pikmin into a room and taped a piece of paper on the door that said _Anti-Peach Protection Cell. _He was wearing a military soldier helmet as well. She snickered to herself and walked on. Pichu kept walking until she passed Wii Fit Trainer's and Sheik's room. Being curious, she peeked through the door, which was cracked opened. What she saw made her instantly know that it had to be in the paper.

Sheik was in there, sitting on her bed and was holding Zelda's little pocket mirror. How she got it, Pichu didn't know. Sheik also had her cowl off, revealing her entire face. Her crimson eyes focused on the mirror, so she didn't realize Pichu watching her. Her left hand was holding the mirror while her right hand was squeezing a bright, red pimple on her chin.

Pichu could barely hold in her laughter. _I need to get a picture. _She said to herself. _Wait, Kirby has the camera. Dang it! _Then, she remembered she had Ness's cellphone that she borrowed one time but never returned it. Pichu took out the phone and snapped a picture then quickly snuck away from the room and down the hall. And Sheik never knew.

**(Page Break) **

"This will make the paper!" Pichu shouted as she re-entered the paper room.

"Do I want to know?" Yoshi asked, his head still on his desk.

"Most definitely!" Pichu responded and showed him the picture on the phone. Yoshi squinted his eyes and looked at the picture.

"Is she trying to pop a zit?"

"Yeah! And it's gonna be the front cover article on the paper!"

Yoshi's eyes widen and he looked at Pichu in shock. "You can't be serious! That's embarrassing! You know how much girls are sensitive, especially with stuff like this! This'll ruin Sheik's life and possibly will result in someone getting murdered!"

"But, it's an eye-catching story." Pichu pointed out. "If the last paper was a hug success, then this one will be too, no doubt!"

"But-"

"Pictures!" Kirby shouted, entering.

"Great!" Pichu said and ran to him. "Let's see what ya got this time." She uploaded the pictures onto the computer. The three looked at them, which they were, yet again, random pictures that resulted in no possible story. But, Pichu's eyes rested on a picture, which showed Link and Fox sleeping on the couch form staying up all night, watching scary movies.

Her clever little mind started churning and she pulled up Photoshop and put the picture on it. Pichu then pulled up the internet and went on Facebook, remembering a picture she saw while snooping on Link's wall. Once she accessed onto his wall, she spotted a picture he had taken when he was back in Hyrule, which was of Midna (In her imp form, just so you know) hugging a teddy bear, sleeping.

Pichu saved the picture onto the computer, put it on Photoshop with the other one, and got right to work.

**(Page Break) **

Yoshi stepped out of the paper room and walked down the hall, a worried look was on his face. _With those two stories, things definitely won't end well. _He said to himself. After a good thirty minutes, he, once again, sold all the papers and made his way back to the room.

Sheik exited her room, adjusting the cowl on her face. _Damn zit. _She muttered to herself. She then made her way down the hallway. Though, she noticed some of the smashers were reading the newspaper, laughing. _Looks like there's another good story today. _But, what confused her was that some of them had noticed her in the hall and were either staring or pointing at her and snickering. She just shrugged it off.

When she entered the living room, Sheik spotted Link and Pikachu sitting on the couch with a paper. The only thing she questioned was that Link was laughing his head off.

"Link, it really isn't that funny." Pikachu said to him, though he was trying his best not to smile at the article, and failed miserably.

"It's...hil...arious!" Link managed to say between laughs.

"There's nothing funny about a girl *snicker* trying to..." Pikachu then stopped his sentence and erupted into laughter. Now, both were laughing as Pikachu doubled over and held his stomach while Link fell on his back on the couch, kicking his legs in the air.

"Hey guys. What's so funny?" Sheik asked as she approached the two. When they saw who it was, both went dead silent.

"N-Nothing!" Link said hastily and hid the paper behind his back. "Nothing's funny!"

"I just saw you two laughing." Sheik said, arching an eyebrow. "What's funny?"

"It's nothing that important." Pikachu said with a nervous laugh. "It was just a stupid joke Link told me."

"Yeah. It definitely wasn't about you in the paper."

Pikachu then elbowed Link in the stomach and glared at him. But before they could react, Sheik snatched the paper from behind Link's back and looked at it. Her eyes widen in shock as she looked at the headline that said, _Why Sheik Really Wears a Cowl. _She read over the article, which was talking about her "monstrous" zit and how she was caught trying to pop it.

"H-How did they even find out about this?!" Sheik shouted in disbelief. Pikachu then walked up to her.

"Look, Sheik. I know it's shocking, but you shouldn-" He was interrupted as a fishing hook flew over and latched onto Sheik's cowl. Then it jerked back and yanked the cowl right off, revealing her face and her zit.

"I got it off!" Toony shouted from the other side of the living room, holding Link's fishing pole.

"Woah! The zit really is huge!" Ness shouted, looking at Sheik's exposed face.

"And red." Toony added. The two then started laughing and soon, so did everyone else in the living room. Sheik covered her face with her hands and ran back to her room. Worried for their friend, Link and Pikachu followed her. When they reached her room, Pikachu knocked on the door. When no answer came, Link twisted the knob and the door a little and they both peeked in.

"Sheik?" Link asked.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Sheik shouted loudly from inside the room. Link quickly closed the door.

"Man, now I feel bad." He mumbled.

"I do too." Pikachu agreed.

"I mean, I know I laughed too, but now that I think about it, it really isn't-"

"Um, Link." Pikachu whispered, his eyes wide with fright. "Behind you." Link turned around and came face to face with a very pissed off Zelda. By seeing the fury burning in her eyes, Link's blood ran cold. Zelda then held up the newspaper in front of him and pointed to an article.

"Care to explain?" She asked dangerously. Link read over the article's headline and his blood went even more cold. It said, _Link Caught Sleeping With Midna. _Then, there was a picture of both of them together with Midna hugging Link as the two slept, which made his blood turn to ice.

"I-I-I don't...I never...we didn't..." Link stuttered, completely confused and scared.

"I'll leave you two alone to settle your differences." Pikachu said and he quickly ran away. As he rounded the corner in the hall, he heard Link squeal in pain. Pikachu then sighed.

"Well, today was a rather interesting day." He muttered to himself.

**Oh the wonders of Photoshop. Then there's the whole zit thing. Pichu, you are so evil. Well, actually, I'm the evil one for making her like that and thinking of the stories for the sake of this fic. We're both evil! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and see ya! **


	4. Rats, Obsessions, andYaoi?

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Now, this one might not be all that good, I was half asleep when I wrote it. But, that shouldn't stop you from enjoying it the best way you can! So, read away! Enjoy! **

Chapter 4: Rats, Obsessions, and...Yaoi?

The door to the Smash Mansion's basement creaked open as two heads peeked in. They were Ganondorf and Bowser.

"Okay, they should be in here." Ganondorf whispered. Apparently, the two villains, were currently working on a gun that shoots pies, quiet like a grenade launcher, and they wanted to shoot Mario and Link with pies. The last things they needed to finish their pie launcher were in the basement. Ganondorf pushed the door open all the way, turned on the light, and made his way down the stairs with Bowser following.

"Hey, did you read yesterday's newspaper about Link cheating on Zelda with Midna and Sheik's zit?" Bowser asked.

"Yeah I did." Ganondorf replied with a snicker. "Those were probably the best newspaper articles I ever read in my life." The two villains finally made it to the bottom. Ganondorf walked over and started rummaging through a pile of junk and boxes. As the Gerudo King searched for the last items, Bowser stood in the middle of the basement, waiting.

"I wonder what story those kids will write this time." He wondered aloud. "They're starting to make the paper interesting."

"I'm sure we'll find out soon." Ganondorf replied. Before Bowser could say anything else, he felt something furry brush against his foot. Stiffening up, he looked down to see a rather big, rusty brown rat right next to his foot, looking up at him with beady, red eyes. Bowser stood there and stared at it for a couple seconds then let out a high-pitched, blood curdling squeal. He sounded like a little girl. Ganondorf stopped looking through boxes and turned to the koopa with a what-the-fuck face, but was then tackled by Bowser, who started using him as a human shield.

"Rat! Rat! Rat!" Bowser sobbed. "Get rid of it Ganon, get rid of it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Do something to get it away from me!" He continued to flip out as Ganondorf then gave him a you-gotta-be-serious look. With all the commotion, the rat scampered into a hole in the wall. Seeing that the rodent had left, Bowser heaved a sigh of relief.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see you freak out over a rat." Ganondorf smirked. Bowser then glared back at him.

"Never speak of it to anyone." He growled.

Unfortunately for him, a certain little puffball with a camera had saw the whole thing from one of the shelves in the basement. He took a picture of Bowser with the camera and floated out of the open door, the two villains never knowing he was there.

**(Page Break) **

Pikachu entered the kitchen, in hopes to find something to eat for lunch. The electric pokemon approached the refrigerator and opened it. He took out a hot dog, heated it in the microwave, put it in a bun, and then put it on a plate and sat at the table. But Pikachu realized that something was missing. _Toppings! _He said to himself. He bounded back to the fridge and took out a huge bottle of ketchup. Pikachu opened it and dumped a huge glop of ketchup on his hot dog, too much for normal. Noticing this, he looked around, hopping no one will see. _Good. no one's here to see my liking for ketchup. _He said to himself as he sighed in relief.

Then, from behind a trash can, a small, yellow paw holding a phone stuck out and snapped a picture of Pikachu and his ketchup submerged hot dog. The paw quickly retraced and the sound of scribbling was heard, then the figure of Pichu appeared from behind the trash can and stealthily crawled out of the kitchen unnoticed.

As she walked out and toward the newspaper room, she spotted Marth and Roy watching tv in the living room. Seeing the two swordsmen sitting on the couch together, a brilliant newspaper idea came in her head and a devious smile spread across her face. Pichu flipped to a blank notepad page and wrote her ideas down. Once she got that done, she bounded back to the newsroom.

**(Page Break) **

"These two are just embarrassing!" Yoshi said with disbelief.

"But, it's true." Pichu said indignantly. "That's one of the things that you wanted."

"Yeah, but not truth like this! This is telling people about someone's personal things. I mean, just look at yesterday's story. Sheik won't talk to anyone now, let alone, leave her room! Now don't get me started on your "improvised" story for today!"

"Calm down! Just type up the articles already so we can sell them. Time is money." With that, Pichu turned and walked away from a frustrated Yoshi. Yoshi sighed and face-palmed. _Why do I even bother? _He asked himself. As he sat at the computer and started typing, Pichu approached Kirby.

"Hey Kirby, you can draw really well. Can you draw me a realistic picture for this story of mine?" She handed the puffball her notepad. Kirby read over it and smiled and nodded.

"Okay!" He said.

"Thanks!" Pichu said. As Kirby went to go get his art kit, she sat in a chair and waited for the paper to be made.

**(Page Break) **

"BWAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!" Mario was laying on the couch, laughing.

"Wow, to think, Bowser's scared of rats." Pikachu said, holding the newspaper.

"I know right. Oh the irony." Fox agreed. Mario sat up and whipped a tear from his eye.

"Ahhh, that leaves me feeling good." He said with a smile. The three then looked over to where the koopa was sitting with the other villains, his head in his hands. The villains, of course, were laughing.

"Bowser! The great Koopa King, is scared of rats!" Wario bellowed.

"Awww. Bowser is scared of wittle mousies." Wolf snickered.

"I hate you all." Bowser growled.

"Well, after countless times of kidnapping Peach and making my life hell, he deserves it." Mario said, flipping to the next page. Then, his eyes widen in surprise. "Pikachu, you have a ketchup obsession?"

Pikachu snapped his head around and faced him. "How the hell do you know about that?" He asked warily.

"It says it right here." Mario pointed to the article with the picture of Pikachu and his hot dog covered in ketchup. Pikachu stared at it in horror.

"But...h-how?" He groaned and buried his face in his paws. "Great. This is just great! Now everyone will know about my addiction. My life is over!" Ike then walked in the scene and heard what the pokemon had said.

He scoffed. "You're not the only on. Marth and Roy wouldn't even talk to me after they read the paper."

"Why?" Fox asked.

"This is why." Mario answered, looking at the next article. Fox read the headline, which was: _Marth and Roy are Gay?!_ Then he looked at the picture, which was of them kissing. A disgusted look came on his face.

"Oh." He said, shocked. Ike, Mario, and Fox glanced at each other and then erupted into laughter. The only that stayed quiet was Pikachu, who still had his paws covering his face.

**Done! So, more embarrassing secrets were revealed and one...interesting improvised story. Pichu has such an imagination, doesn't she? Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up soon. See ya! **


	5. Strippers, Drugs, and Murders

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter! This one is my second favorite chapter because of a little something that happens in the beginning and it has the second best batch of newspapers stories. So without further ado, enjoy! **

Chapter 5: Strippers, Drugs, and Murders 

"Please! Please! Please!" Pichu said over and over.

"No. No. No." Yoshi replied bluntly.

"C'mon Yoshi! You were okay with it before! Why are you being a kill joy now?"

"First, I was never okay with it. Secondly, I only did it because you wanted to and it saved the paper. But, I'm starting to see the other smashers suffer because of your made up stories and embarrassing secret revealers."

"But Yoshi! These stories are good! Everyone loves them! If we go back to being boring, people will lose interest and we'll lose money."

"Look, I know the newspaper was horrible before, but putting lies in them won't make them any better! I mean-"

As Yoshi rambled on about the lies and what they do, Pichu put on an annoyed expression and sighed as Kirby looked worried.

"If Yoshi doesn't let us use these stories, then what'll we do?" He asked. Pichu thought for a moment and an idea came to her.

"I know how to get him to let us use the stories _and _shut him up." She said. She then walked over to Yoshi, who still talked on, and hopped in front of the computer and faced the green dinosaur. Before Yoshi could question what she was doing, Pichu grabbed him and pulled him towards her, causing their lips to touch. Yep, that definitely shut him up.

As Pichu continued to kiss him, she heard a faint, clicking sound, but then shrugged it off. She broke away from him and took a couple of breaths, slightly blushing. Yoshi only sat wide eyed and blushed furiously. Pichu smirked and flicked him on the nose, causing him to sway and fall right off the chair, stiff as a statue.

"Alright, let's get to typing." She said and hopped in the chair and began to type. Kirby looked at the dazed Yoshi laying on the ground. He was still processing what Pichu just did, but pushed it to the back of his mind. However, Pichu was growing a little bit anxious. _I, I kissed him. I can't believe I just kissed him. I just hope Kirby doesn't go and tell anyone. _She shook her head, trying not to let her worries get a hold of her and kept on typing her stories.

**(Page Break) **

Since Yoshi was still in a state of shock, Pichu had Kirby go out and sell the papers. Once all the smashers purchased their papers from the puffball, he headed back to the paper room. Meanwhile, the female smashers gathered with newspapers in their hands.

"I still can't believe Link would do a thing like that!" Zelda said, still pretty angered.

"Guys will do stuff." Samus said.

"But still! I mean, he admits that he likes me, then he goes and sleeps with another girl!"

"Don't worry Zellie." Peach said. "I'm sure he knows what he did is wrong and he feels really bad about it."

"I just hope he dies a slow and painful death." Zelda muttered.

"Well, my only concern is the story about me in the paper." Peach added. "I never baked any pikmin in my strudels, but no one will listen to me. Some of the smashers keep telling me I'm gross and Olimar is just terrified of me." As she finished her sentence, Olimar stuck his head out of the room he was hiding in. As soon as he spotted Peach, he shrieked and went back inside. Peach sighed.

"See?" She said.

"Well, who knows what those kids put in the papers nowadays." Samus said. "But I don't really care if it's true or not, some of this stuff is funny as hell."

"Um, you're not going to find this one funny." Zelda said, looking at the paper.

"Why?" Samus then looked at the paper as well, but what she saw made he go dead silent. The headline in the newspaper read: _Samus The Stripper. _and an entire article saying how she used to perform in strip clubs before she joined Smash Bros.

"Oh my gosh!" Peach gasped, dumbstruck. "You used to be a stripper?!"

"I don't think she was." Zelda said to the blonde princess, looking at the bounty hunter with discomfort. Samus's blue eyes were narrowed and burned in fury as she read the false article.

"That's it." She hissed in a dangerous tone. "Someone's gonna die today." Before Peach and Zelda could say anything, Snake ran up to them with his wallet in his hand and Captain Falcon followed close after, holding a video camera.

"Here's my wallet." Snake said, handing it to Samus. "Now do your thing. C'mon, don't keep us waiting." He then looked at her excitedly and Captain Falcon pressed a button on the video camera and it started recording. Samus growled and glared death at the two and Peach and Zelda started to shuffle backwards, trying to get as far away from the fuming bounty hunter as possible.

In another part of the mansion, Snake and Captain Falcon's screams of pain could be heard. In the living room, Falco, Sonic, and Mega Man took their eyes off of the paper they were reading and looked around.

"What was that?" Mega Man asked.

"It sounded like pitiful screams of agony." Sonic observed.

"Eh, who cares." Falco shrugged. "Let's just get back to the article.

"Oh yeah." Mega Man said, directing his attention back to the newspaper. "Who would've thought Samus was a stripper."

"I know." Sonic agreed. "And Ike is dating her to! The lucky bastard."

"Let's see what else is in here." Falco said, flipping the page. The next article had a headline that said, _Sonic on Drugs? _Falco's and Mega Man's eyes widen in surprise as they read the article and then they turned to look at Sonic, whose face was completely pale.

"Dude." Falco finally said. "I know we're friends, but I don't hang out with people who take drugs." Before Sonic could say anything in his defense, the bird got up and walked away. Sonic turned to Mega Man, who gave him a pitiful look.

"Sorry." The blue bomber said then got up and followed their feathered friend, leaving the hedgehog alone.

"But, I don't do drugs." Sonic mumbled. Then, Meta Knight and Lucario walked past him.

"And he was allowed to join Smash Bros?" Meta Knight whispered loud enough for Sonic to hear.

"Mm. Mm. Mm." Lucario replied, shaking his head in shame. Sonic watched the two walk away and sighed.

"I can't believe he takes drugs!" Mega Man said in disbelief.

"Ya think you'd know a guy." Falco muttered. The two continued to walk until a terrified scream as heard from behind. Falco and Mega Man turned to see Lucas, Game and Watch, Wii Fit Trainer, Rob, and King Dedede running away from something, screaming in in terror. Then, Pit followed after them shouting, "Run away! Lock your doors! Protect the children! HE'S DANGEROUS!"

Once they were out of sight, Luigi came walking up, looking confused. "But I never hurt anyone. I'm honest!" The green clad plumber said. Having no idea what's going on, Falco and Mega Man flipped to another page in the paper that had an article called: _Luigi is a Psychotic Murderer. _They read the article and looks of horror came on their faces as they turned to the plumber in shock. Before Luigi could tell them anything, Mega Man screamed like a little girl and ran away and Falco shouted, "You're crazy!" and ran away as well.

Now the living room was left completely empty with only a said Sonic and a confused Luigi remaining.

**And done! Surprise! Pichu kissed Yoshi. Bet you weren't expecting that, huh? Well, you're not alone cause neither was Yoshi XD I also liked the stories I made up for this chapter as well, they're my second favorite batch, as said in the author's note before the chapter. Well, thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	6. Yoshi's Solution

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Now, this one will be the a short chapter, just so you know. Well, on with the chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 6: Yoshi's Solution 

Yoshi was walking down the hallway. Today was a break day so him, Kirby, and Pichu were taking the day off from the newspaper. But, with the thought of the paper and Pichu in mind, Yoshi's head buzzed with many thoughts.

He was thinking about the kiss Pichu gave him that surprised him. Yeah, he wasn't expecting that, but when he regained consciousness, he found out that she only kissed him so he would blank out and she could type the stories and print them. And now another paper was out with more lies and more upset smashers. Pichu was a clever one, Yoshi had to give her credit for that, but she doesn't know that her stories are hurting others, and probably doesn't care.

Yoshi had tried to just reject typing the false stories, but Pichu will always find a way to get around it. He sighed. _What can I do to stop this? _He asked himself. _I wish I hadn't asked Pichu to join the newspaper crew. _Yoshi entered the living room and looked around. He saw all the smashers in little groups, talking among each other, but what he noticed was that some were looking at some of the others and whispered to each other. Some smashers were receiving dirty and strange looks, others were just being treated differently. Yoshi realized that those were the smashers that were talked about in the newspaper.

The pokemon were still glaring at Red, Olimar had a fort made out of pillows that hid his pikmin and he was watching Peach intently with binoculars. Sheik, who was finally coaxed out of her room, sat next to Zelda with a paper bag over her head, covering her face, and Zelda would often shoot a glare at Link, who was sitting in a chair at the other side of the room. He looked pretty upset and still confused. Bowser sat by himself while that villains would often laugh and make fun of him.

Pikachu was curled up on the floor, trying to take a nap when Toony walked up, gave him a jumbo jug of ketchup, and told him he'll need it for lunch. As the little hylian walked away laughing, Pikachu started bashing his head on the floor. Snake and Captain Falcon were still begging Samus to strip for them, Sonic sat quietly alone as his two friends ignored him, and Marth and Roy were still nowhere in sight. Then Luigi walked into the room, causing everyone to scream and run to one end of the room, keeping as far away from him as possible.

Yoshi watched all of this. A fresh wave of guilt washed over him as he watched his friends get treated like this because of lies. He narrowed his eyes with determination. _I have to stop this! _

**(Page Break) **

Yoshi opened the door to the paper room and turned on the lights. Since Kirby and, especially, Pichu weren't here, he figured it would be the best place to think. Yoshi closed the door and started pacing. _What can I do to make Pichu stop writing lies? She won't stop no matter what I tell her. What do I do?! Write a lie about her in the paper? _Yoshi stopped pacing and processed the thought.

_I could do that! Fight fire with fire! If I put a lie about her, she'll realize how the others feel and then she'll stop. _Then, Yoshi frowned. _No, I can't lie about a friend, especially Pichu. There's a chance I could ruin her life and she'll probably kill me. What else can I do then? _Realization then hit him. _Well, Pichu didn't write just lies in the paper, she wrote about people's secrets that embarrassed them as well. So... _

Yoshi made his way to the desk and picked up the camera. He connected it to the computer and uploaded the pictures. He thought he heard a clicking noise when Pichu kissed him, so maybe...

"Ah ha!" Yoshi smiled to himself. Apparently, Kirby took a picture of him and Pichu kissing, and that's the picture he had found. Yoshi put the picture on a blank word document and started typing the article he had in mind. _It's not just Pichu this article will be about, it'll be about me too. So I'm embarrassing both of us. That's the least I can do. _He reassured himself. _So it's not completely bad. _

Once he finished, Yoshi printed his article and put it in the press machine and waited as the newspapers started coming out. When it was all finished, all he could do now was wait for tomorrow to come.

**Ooooooooohhhhh, Yoshi! You little sneak! I don't think I can call this a plot twist, I actually don't know how to identify this event but it's still exciting! Now all that's up to us, is wait for tomorrow to come...I just quoted my own story, wow. Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up tomorrow! See ya! **


	7. Sweet Karma

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 7: Sweet Karma

"Okay, so I was able to think of four different stories yesterday." Pichu said excitedly. It was the following day when Yoshi created his plan. Pichu and Kirby were now walking toward the newspaper room. "I thought of one for Wii Fit Trainer actually being lazy and loving junk food, Meta Knight having thirteen ex-wives, Ike having to be diaper trained until he was fifteen, and I recently found out that Fox used to play with Barbies when he was five, so we can reveal that." The little pokemon continued.

"Wow, those sound like really good stories!" Kirby said.

"Of course they are."

The two continued to walk and they soon approached the paper room. When they opened the door, both Pichu and Kirby stopped when they saw Yoshi in there. The green dinosaur was taking a bunch of printed papers and shoving them into his delivery bag.

"Um, Yoshi." Pichu finally spoke. Yoshi turned to face them at the sound of his name.

He smiled. "Oh, hey guys!"

"Uh, did you make these papers?" Pichu asked.

"Yes, I did." Yoshi responded proudly. She groaned. Knowing him, he probably put something boring in there.

"Why didn't you wait for us?" She asked. "I had four good stories I wanted to put in there today!"

_Yeah, more hurtful lies. _Yoshi said to himself. "Don't worry." He said. "I thought of a good story that would amaze people more than four stories combined." Pichu gave him a surprised look.

"You thought of a story?" She asked in disbelief. "And it's not something boring?"

"Nope."

Pichu took in this information and then smiled. She walked up to Yoshi and patted him on the back. "Good to see you finally join us." She congratulated.

"Yeah, it is good to write improvised stories." Yoshi said, hiding the nervousness in his voice. "Now, I'll go sell these. Be back in a little while." With that, he left the newspaper room and closed the door behind him. Standing in the hall, Yoshi took a deep breath and let it out. _Now to go fix this once and for all. _

Yoshi made his way down the hall and soon entered the living room. He spotted Mario and his four friends watching tv, though Pikachu and Link still looked miserable. Yoshi bounded over to them.

"Hey guys." Yoshi said. The five turned to him. "Could I interest you with today's paper?"

"You know we would!" Fox smiled and handed him a dollar. Yoshi then gave him a paper in return. Mario and Ike purchased papers as well and Yoshi walked away.

"So what's the paper about today?" Link asked. The three went silent as they read the article then looked in the direction where the dinosaur disappeared. They turned back to their papers and re-read it to make sure they weren't seeing things.

"Oh my god." Mario finally said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Link and Pikachu asked in unison.

"It's probably best that you should know." Ike said, handing the paper to Pikachu. Curious, the electric pokemon took it and started reading with Link looking over him.

"Holy Naru." The hylian said quietly. "Who would've thought." Pikachu just stayed silent as his eyes were as big as moons as he read on in surprise. Behind a near by corner, Yoshi watched as the five read the article with interest. _It's working. _He said to himself and walked away to sell more.

**(Page Break) **

Both Pichu and Kirby walked out of the paper room. Yoshi had arrived back with another delivery bag full of money. He then left the room quickly after he dropped off the money. Pichu had noticed his strange behavior. He's all of a sudden liking to write a false story and now in a hurry to leave when he was done selling. She was a little suspicious at first, but she just shrugged it off.

Pichu and Kirby continued to walk down the hallway to the kitchen for lunch. Pichu noticed, though, that some of the smashers were holding the newspaper and whispering to each other. She also noticed that some were glancing at her with either knowing smiles on their faces or just straight up surprise.

Pichu raised an eyebrow...if she had any...in confusion but decided to just ignore them. Once her and Kirby reached the living room, the other young smashers were there, which some of them were laughing (cough, cough, Toony, Ness and Popo). Once they saw the pokemon, they got up and ran to them.

"Hey Pichu." Toony said with a smirk. "How's it going with you and your new boyfriend?" Pichu gave him a what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about look.

"Wha?" She asked. "What are you smoking? I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh, you don't?" Ness said, raising an eyebrow and smirked as well. "Denial is not just a river in Africa."

"I'm not denying anything!" Pichu said, growing annoyed. "Why are you even saying-" She was interrupted when Peach ran up to the group, a big smile was on her face.

"Oh Pichu!" She shouted. "Why didn't you tell me or the other girls you had a love interest? I mean, you two are so cute together!" Now Pichu was confused as hell, but before she could say anything, Pikachu walked up, holding a baseball bat.

"Alright Pichu, where is he?" He demanded. "I have a few opinions of mine that I would like to discuss with him." Peach immediately caught on to what he was implying.

"You most certainly will not hurt him in any way!" She said.

"Why not?!" Pikachu countered.

"Because you'll ruin a happy couple!"

"She's my little sister! She's too young to be in relationships so there for, I won't allow this!"

"Oh psssh! There's no age for true love! You're just-"

Pichu looked at the conversations around her. Overwhelmed with confusion, she shouted at the top of her lungs, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Everyone turned to her, giving her their full attention.

"Now," She continued in a quiet voice. "What in the name of Giratina are you guys talking about? I don't have a boyfriend, I never had a boyfriend, and I never said I had one. So where did you even hear this from?" Villager handed her a newspaper. Pichu took it and read the headline, which made her blood run cold.

The headline said, _Pichu and Yoshi Caught Kissing in Private. _And to make it worse, a picture of her and Yoshi kissing was there. Not Photoshopped or anything. Pichu couldn't believe her eyes. _How? What? How is there even a picture of this?! How did it even get in the paper?! _Then, she remembered when Yoshi said he wrote the paper's story. _Yoshi did it! _Before Pichu could plan the dinosaur's death, Toony, Ness, and Popo started laughing again.

"Yoshi and Pichu sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Toony sang.

"No, better!" Popo said. "Yoshi and Pichu sitting in a tree, F-U-C-" Peach, Pikachu, and Nana gave him dirty and warning looks and he stopped.

"I do wonder what they're kids will look like." Ness wondered aloud with a snicker.

"Um, guys." Lucas said. "Pichu's gone." Everyone looked around and realize that the pokemon had disappeared.

"You guys are so immature!" Nana snapped at the three boys who laughed. Kirby put on a worried expression and walked off in search of his fellow newspaper crew member. It was a good thing he saw where she ran when she left.

**(Page Break) **

Yoshi poked his head out of his room. _That should've been enough time for word to get around. _He said to himself. _Now to go find Pichu. _He stepped into the hallway and started to bound down it. Yoshi noticed that some of the smashers were giving him looks. _Well, news certainly get around. _Yoshi soon picked up Pichu's scent and followed it. After a while, the scent led him to a closet. The door was cracked open, so all he had to do was push it open slightly and poke his head in to look. Sitting in the closet with her back facing him, was Pichu. Her ears were flat against her head and the hurt atmosphere that hung around her was so thick, he could almost feel it.

Yoshi felt a wave of regret for hurting his friend by revealing their secret. _But she needed to know. _He took a deep breath and pushed the door open all the way.

"Pichu?" He said. She didn't reply but he spoke again anyway. "Are you alright?" Pichu stayed quiet for a moment then replied.

"Sure. You put a story about me and you kissing in the paper when I wanted no one else to know about it. Yeah, I'm just fine." She said coldly, still not looking at him. The regret grew inside Yoshi, but before he could say anything else, Kirby had found him and ran to them.

"Where's Pichu?" He asked. Yoshi motioned inside the closet then made a gesture for him to stay quiet.

"I'll take care of this if I talk to her." He said. When Kirby nodded, Yoshi turned back to their friend in the closet. "Look Pichu, I'm sorry that-"

"Why did you do it in the first place?!" Pichu snapped, turning to face him. "Now because of you, I can't walk freely in the mansion without someone teasing me or making fun of me!"

"And that's how everyone else you wrote about in the paper feels." Yoshi countered. When she didn't reply, he continued. "I only wrote about our kiss is so you can realize that telling lies and making fun of other people is wrong! You wouldn't listen when I tried telling you, so I had to write something about you to make you understand. I didn't want to, but I had to. I just wanted you to stop so I wouldn't have to see the other smashers suffer anymore. Don't you understand?"

Pichu looked at him, completely silent. Then, realization of how she was feeling is what everyone else was feeling. _All this time, I thought I was entertaining everyone, I was doing nothing but hurting them. How can I be so stupid to see it before? _She sighed and looked away from Yoshi.

"You're right." She mumbled. "What I've been doing was wrong. You were right all along Yoshi, and I'm sorry fro getting so mad at you and for even writing the stories at all. I promise I won't do a thing like this again." Yoshi smiled warmly. _Mission accomplished. _

"I'm glad to hear that." He said. Pichu smiled back at him. "Well, we should go tell everyone that all those stories in the paper were lies." Yoshi continued. Pichu nodded in agreement. The three started to make their way down the hall. As they walked, a questioning look came on Pichu's face.

"Ya know, Yoshi..." She asked. "How did you even get that picture of us kissing?"

"Oh, I took a picture of it with the camera!" Kirby said enthusiastically. A silence passed through the three.

"That was you?!"

**Done. Well, Pichu finally realized that "improvising" stories about people is wrong and now everything ends well...almost. There's one more chapter after this one. Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon. See ya! **


	8. It All Ends Well

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 8: It All Ends Well 

Yoshi, Pichu, and Kirby made their way down the hall of the mansion. Once they entered the living room, they went over to the intercom. Yoshi turned it on and grabbed the microphone.

"Could all the smashers please report to the living room." He said. "I have something very important that I need to discuss." He then put the microphone back and turned off the intercom.

"Okay, let's hope this ends well." Pichu sighed.

**(Page Break) **

10 minutes passed and soon all of the smashers were standing in the living room. Others talked to each other, some were still receiving dirty looks, and others just looked curious as to why they were called there. But, of course, all of them were huddled away from Luigi. Yoshi then showed up with his delivery bag that had all the money that was used to but all the papers the past week shoved in there. Pichu and Kirby followed close behind. Once they got to the front of the room, they turned and faced the group of smashers.

"Okay, can I have everyone's attention!" Yoshi said. Once all the smashers turned to them, he continued. "We have something important to tell you all."

"You and Pichu are getting married?" Toony joked obnoxiously. He started to laugh, then got Thunderbolted by Pichu. Puffing out smoke, the little hylian spoke again. "Please continue."

"Disregarding that outburst," Yoshi muttered. "We have something to tell you about the Smash Mansion Observer." Hearing the name of the newspaper, all of the smashers grew interested.

"Is there gonna be some big, interesting story in it?" King Dedede asked excitedly. "If so, who's it about?" Everyone else started to grow anticipated and asked a lot of questions.

"There's not going to be a new story!" Yoshi shouted over the question asking. Hearing his words, everyone stopped talking and looked at him in confusion. "That's what we need to talk about with you guys." Yoshi continued. "The stories you've all been reading the past week aren't true. They were lies." Everyone now changed their confused expressions to shocked ones.

"What do you mean they aren't true?" Rob asked.

"They were all lies that I made up so the papers would be interesting." Pichu confessed.

"So, Red never abused pokemon?" Squirtle asked.

"Kirby never went into the girl's bathroom?" Meta Knight asked as well.

"And Peach never made her strudels out of pikmin?" Olimar asked hopefully.

Pichu nodded. "Yes. And Link never slept with Midna, Marth and Roy aren't gay, Samus isn't a stripper, Sonic doesn't take drugs, and Luigi isn't a psychotic murderer." Everyone took in this information and then relieved and apologetic looks came over their faces. Soon, the room was filled with many apologies and "I-told-you-I-was-telling-the-truth.", though Snake and Captain Falcon looked disappointed that Samus wasn't a stripper.

"But wait." Mewtwo said. "If these stories aren't real, then how did you get pictures of them happening?" A bunch of "yeah"s spread through the group of smashers and suspicious looks were shot at the three young smashers.

"That's because me and Kirby went around and took pictures while you guys didn't notice. I then used Photoshop and edited them." Pichu explained. Now many "Oh"s spread through the crowd as they nodded in understanding.

"Wait, how could you have possibly Photoshoped a picture to make it look like Marth and Roy were making out?" Ike asked, referring back to that article. This time, Marth and Roy gave them suspicious looks.

"I drew that one!" Kirby said with a proud smile. The smashers looked at him in surprise.

"_You _drew that?" Roy asked. Kirby replied with a nod. Then more "oh"s went through the crowed once more.

"Okay, but what about the story about Bowser's rat phobia, Sheik's zit, and Pikachu's addiction?" Ike asked again. "I mean, I heard Pikachu say his life was over since everyone knew about it, meaning it's true."

"Yeah, and I saw Bowser have an orgasm over a rat." Ganandorf said.

"And we saw Sheik's zit." Ness and Toony added. More suspicious looks were given, especially from Bowser and Pikachu (Sheik still had the bag on her head).

"We didn't just put in lies." Pichu said. "I also found out some embarrassing secrets about you guys and put them in the paper."

"That includes our kiss." Yoshi added. Surprised looks came on the smashers' faces.

"So you guys really did kiss?" Nana asked. Both Pichu and Yoshi blushed and nodded as many "aww"s erupted from the crowd.

"Anyways, we needed to tell you all this so you can stop treating each other differently and so others won't suffer." Yoshi said. "We hope you can forgive us for doing this."

"Okay." Mario said. "You guys stepped up and told the truth. We forgive you." The other smashers agreed.

"Now, to make it up to you guys, we'll give you all refunds for the papers we sold to you." Yoshi said. The smashers brightened up when they heard this. Yoshi turned to get the delivery bag, but looked confused when he saw that it was gone. _Where did it go? _He asked himself, looking around. He then realized that Pichu was gone as well. Yoshi sighed. _Some things just never change. _

**The End! **

**End of story! I really enjoyed writing this one, it was quite enjoyable thinking of the little newspaper stories, it was really fun. I also apologize if the ending wasn't all that great. I sorta rushed it -.- Well, thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this story. See ya! **

**Warriorcatgirl375, out! **


End file.
